


A Punch and a Promise

by Kentarou_San



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Oh my god Ken, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: Yahaba gets into trouble with the captain of the soccer team, though it's over Kyoutani is still very, very angry.





	A Punch and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i haven't been updating, i have problems with school and very, very bad anxiety and motivation.

The blow was delivered quick enough to stun and hard enough to rupture organs, the wrist that connected to fist that delivered the punch was hurt. Sprained to be exact. Kentarou pulled his arm back slowly despite the searing pain in his wrist as the boy he punched keeled over in pain, throwing up the rest of what ever word vomit and lunch he had left in him. The boy, a soccer team member, sputtered over spit and remnants of a turkey sandwich to insult Kentarou who was already seething. However Kentarou cut him off.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again! If i ever hear that you did, you're going to wish all i did was punch you!" He growled out, bearly controlling himself as it was. Both of his fists were clenched tightly, further hurting his now bad wrist.

This time the soccer boy said nothing, tears leaking out of his eyes as if they were newly turned on faucets. Kentarou felt nothing as he watched the pathetic sight, soon walking away. He was still pissed beyond belief but had other things to focus on, like the pain in his wrist, the red in the corners of his eyes, and the hurt boyfriend he had to go take care of.

Well not quite hurt anymore... As he got to Yahaba's house, kicking off his shoes and marching to the other boys room. He found Yahaba on his bed, texting or doing something random on his phone. Kentarou gave him a once over, the other boy's eyes already on his sorry state. Yahaba had a bruise on the upper side of his left cheek and even more on his shoulders, stomach, and other places only Kentarou would know. Of course Yahaba, the captain of the volleyball team and one fine-ass power bottom didn't just stand there while that kid beat him up. The guy Kentarou had punched had a few bruises, given that they weren't as bad or as many as Yahaba's didn't do anything to curve Kentarou's anger though.

"Ken?" Yahaba's voice broke through the red clouding Kentarou's head, he finally started to see normally again.

Crossing the room to where his boyfriend gave him a concerned look, a name on his tongue rolling off as soon as he flopped between the boy's legs.

"Shigeru..."

Thin fingers still bruised at the knuckle come to swirl around in his faux blonde hair, Kentarou presses his face into the hip he's using as a pillow. He's coming crashing from the adrenalin high, except he doesn't meet concrete at the end. He meets love, a warm body, and something deeper now that what has happened has transpired.

"My wrist hurts." He says bluntly, thankful that Yahaba understands him so well because he doesn't ask why. For all that Kentarou knows Yahaba might already know, except he's sure that Yahaba would scold him if he did know.

The other boy nods and shifts a bit, softly telling Kentarou to get up. When he does Yahaba walks to the hallway and Kentarou follows silently, waiting like a loyal guard dog for Yahaba to retrieve an Ace bandage from a box. Yahaba perches himself against the wall and makes Kentarou stick out his arm towards him, his pale hands wrapping the bandage firmly around a tanner wrist and hand. A soft smile is on his face, the one he wears when he knows they're going to win a game, or when they go out on a date, and even when he _just sees Kentarou_. A smile of happiness, which isn't a big enough word to describe how Kentarou feels when he sees that smile, or kisses those lips, or _just sees Yahaba_.

"He won't ever even dare look at you again, I'll go and discus the financials with the soccer team from now on." Kentarou manages to say through the fading red.

Yahaba shakes his head, still smiling.

"No, we both know you get too anxious. Just come with me." Yahaba offers instead, intertwining their fingers; Kentarou's hand doesn't hurt at all even though it probably should.

There's a beat of silence, like a new promise has been made just by intense golden eyes meeting soft brown ones. Kentarou can't imagine how he ever thought of them as cold, it just took a little bit of fighting for him to see the truth.

He's not sure who does it first, or if they moved in perfect tandem or not. But they reach out for eachother and completely envelope one another in something between appreciation for one another and desperation to shelter eachother from anything that may harm them.

The red has finally faded from Kentarou, just like the bruises on Yahaba but never like the bond they share. If everything collapses that bond would be the one thing to remain.


End file.
